dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
'Goku '''is the protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball ''metaseries. He fought against Superman in the first season finale of Death Battle and the rematch following it. He also appeared in a joke episode of One Minute Melee, in which he was supposed to fight Sonic the Hedgehog, turned into an all-out brawl between him and other characters. He then returned to One Minute Melee to fight Saitama. Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs Son Goku * Goku vs Darkseid * Goku vs Godzilla * Kirby Vs Goku * Goku VS Octopus Claw Man * Goku vs Ryu * Goku vs. Ryu (Breath of Fire) (by TheDragonDemon) * Goku vs Sailor Moon * Goku vs Saitama * Piranha Plant vs Goku * Hulk Vs Goku * Goku VS Ultraman * Shadow vs Goku * Night Raid vs The Z-Fighters * Anime Battle Royal * Iron man vs Son Goku * Goku vs Doomsday Completed Fights * Liu Kang vs Goku * Goku vs Sonic * The Survivors vs The Z Fighters * Goku vs Pit * Wonder Woman VS Goku * Pegasus Seiya Vs. Son Goku * Peter Griffin Vs Goku * Son Goku vs Knuckles * Goku VS Super-Man VS Thor * Goku vs. Bugs Bunny * Goku vs Thor * Goku VS Asura * Pacman vs goku * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck vs Sonic and Shadow vs Goku and Vegeta * Goku vs Naruto * Green lantern spider-man vs son goku * Goku vs Doctor Strange * Link vs Goku * Lucario vs Goku * Batman vs Goku * Goku vs Kenshiro * Goku vs Shaggy * Mario vs Goku * Sora vs Goku * Cringy Fandom Free For All * Goku vs Kratos With Superman * Super Man And Goku Vs. Frieza and Zod With Vegeta * Goku and Vegeta vs Superman and Batman * Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow Battle Royale * Overpowered Heroes Royale As Gogeta * Silver Surfer VS Gogeta * Gogeta vs Kirby * Buchinyan VS Gogeta As Vegito * Vegito Vs Susano'o With Someone Else *Smash Vs Shonen *Smash Bros Vs Jump Force Possible Opponents *''DC Comics **Starfire **Shazam **The Flash *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Popeye (...) *All Might (My Hero Academia) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Dragonoid (Bakugan) *Deoxys (Pokémon) *Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter/as Kid Goku) *Lion-O (Thundercats) *King Kong (...) *''Marvel'' **Deadpool **Thanos **Captain Marvel **Nova (Richard Rider) **Sentry **Doctor Doom **Spider-Man (As Cosmic Spiderman) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega) *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Galacta Knight (Kirby) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) *Lina Inverse (Slayers) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Gods Category:Hero Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mascots Category:Aliens Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Dragon Ball Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Classics Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Sibling(s) Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:East characters Category:Superhero Category:Parents Category:Ageless Characters Category:Asian Combatants